1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector assembly applied to communication devices used under highly vibrational operating conditions, such as mobile phones, aircraft or vehicle communication devices, etc., wherein the connector assembly ensures desired transmission efficiency by suppressing external interference and providing a damp-proof effect.
2. Description of Related Art
While various connectors serving diverse communication devices have been developed, a conventional approach for providing two assembled connecting members (as shown in FIG. 1) with a spring clamping connection therebetween involves inserting a terminal block 10, that is embracing a conductive pin 20 and that is formed with a slit 101 at an outer periphery thereof into a receiving hole 301 provided on a matching terminal block 30. Thus, the outer periphery 102 of the terminal block 10 can resiliently press against an annular groove 302 formed inside the receiving hole 301 of the matching terminal block 30 on the strength of the slit 101 while the pin 20 in the terminal block 10 is received in a pin holder 40 in the matching terminal block 30, thereby achieving a desired signal connection between such assembled connecting members.
However, when the terminal block 10 is assembled to the matching terminal block 30, the slit 101 arranged at the outer periphery 102 forms an interval between the terminal block 10 and the receiving hole 301 of the matching terminal block 30. Thus, external air tends to permeate into the assembled connecting members through the slit 101. Consequently, after a period of use, the components in the assembled connecting members may suffer from oxidation and rustiness, and degeneration of transmission efficiency of the connecting members may therefore occur. Meantime, since the slit 101 of the terminal block 10 substantially results in an opened border between the connected pin 20 and pin holder 40, high-frequency output loss of the assembled connecting members can be undesirably increased. Besides, when the slit 101 of the terminal block 10 can only provide the resilient pressing force bias, buffering and shock-absorbing effects of the conventional connector assembly against an external vibration is limited.
Therefore, Beryllium-Copper Alloy has been used in the industry to remedy the aforementioned problems and enhance the transmission efficiency of connector assemblies. However, the high-priced Beryllium-Copper Alloy is a very un-environmental friendly contaminant, and the shock-absorbing effect it provides is not perfect.